


Strikeforce

by Marvelx



Category: Marvel (Comics), Strikeforce (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Relationships: Angela | Aldrif/Santana
Kudos: 2





	Strikeforce

Angela and Santana enjoy some time together after their mission on the Strikeforce team.


End file.
